


Keep Your Friends Close (And Your Enemies Closer)

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Telepathy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jacob realizes that he can't control who Bella loves, he makes the decision to let her go. On one condition: If he can't have Bella, maybe he'll have better luck with his new infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close (And Your Enemies Closer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a friend who requested a Jacob/Edward fic.   
> Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story.

The image wouldn't get out of his mind.

Jacob pushed his fingers through his shoulder-length hair as it whipped around his face in the wind. With one hand on the steering-wheel he headed to Bella's house, the one place he knew he could find that blood-sucking leech on any cloudy day.

There it was again.

The wolf inhaled sharply through his teeth. The scent of Edward was heady in the boy's keen nose. He was here. Rolling up into the driveway, Jacob just sat for a moment. The scent of vampire, though not an altogether unpleasant scent, engulfed him.

The scene in his mind began to change.

Taking a calming breath, he took the bouquet of white Azalea, Geranium, and Aconite to the door. Before he was able to ring the bell, however, the door opened. Much to his surprise, it was Bella. He must have been too engrossed in the vampire's scent to notice hers.

"Jacob…!" Bella exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?" The teen winced at her choice of words. "I mean, I was just about to head out."

"Ah… that's ok. I actually came to talk to Edward." He explained

"Edward? You aren't here to…?" Bella asked nervously. Jacob could hear her heart beat fearfully.

"Kill him?" at her widened eyes, he laughed, "No, I'm not here to kill your vampire boyfriend. I just want to talk to him."

Eyeing him suspiciously Bella nodded. "Those flowers... I don't want things to be weird between us, Jake..."

Undaunted, Jacob handed her the bouquet. "No, they are for you. My friend."

Bella smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. "Thank you, Jake." Taking the bouquet she smelled the flowers before kissing him on the cheek. "You're a good friend."

"Yeah…" Jacob said under his breath.

"Well come in. I'm just going to put these in my room. That's where Edward is; you said you wanted to talk to him, right?"

Jacob nodded and followed the girl upstairs.

The door was opened. Jake made sure to clear his mind.

"Edward, Jacob is here to talk to you. He brought me these," she gestured toward the bouquet in her hand. "Aren't they lovely?" Edward looked at the wolf oddly.

"Yes," he replied. "Very beautiful." Jacob couldn't place the tone in his voice. Apparently neither could Bella.

"You aren't jealous are you? Jacob and I are just friends..."

Jacob piped in "Friends can bring friends flowers, can't they?"

Edward looked at him again. Jacob was careful to control his body; his sweat, his heart, his thoughts… Control is necessary when hunting a vampire.

Bella set the vase on her desk near the window. Breathing deeply once more, taking in the scent of the floral decorations, she turned and walked to the door.

"I have to go now or I'll be late," Bella said. "I've got a doctor's appointment," she explained to Jacob. He nodded understandingly.

"Let me take you, Bella," Edward offered, stepping closer to her. The girl smiled and stroked his cheek. I'll be fine. Besides, Jacob wanted to talk to you about something, right?" She looked at the young wolf.

"Right," he stared into the vampire's reddish-brown eyes, his expression unreadable.

"Please, don't kill each other," Bella asked, a light smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her seriousness. In the interest of time, she backed out of the room, glancing nervously at the two men before disappearing downstairs. A few moments later you could hear the engine of her truck turn over, before revving up and driving down the road.

The boys looked back at each other. Edward stood up, slowly circling the wolf.

"You've given up on Bella, I see." Edward motioned to the flowers.

"Yes, I have."

"And I suppose the threat is to me, then?" The vampire pulled an Aconite from the vase. "Monkshood does mean 'Beware', does it not?" he asked, referring to the alternate name of the flower.

Jacob grinned, showing off his canines threateningly. "I had a feeling you'd know your flowers. However…" Jacob took the stem from the vampire, holding it up to his nose, he explained further. "Wolfs-bane, as it is also called, is said to give a werewolf power, as well as to cause harm to vampires." He dropped the flower. "Of course none of it is true, but still it has nice symbolism."

Edward glared, "Why are you here, dog?"

Jacob turned away innocently looking around the room. 'To warn Bella of you…' He thought, purposefully.

Edward hummed.

'To warn you…'

"So you are here to kill me, then?"

Jacob turned to the vampire, his eyes aflame. Still not talking, Jacob brought up the image which haunted him the past few weeks.

***Flashback***

Jacob stalked his prey silently. Vampires were the natural enemy of the werewolf, and as such, only a werewolf is capable of hunting them. His tail was kept straight to keep from dragging in the brush and alerting the leech of his presence. The scent of Edward filled his nose and Jacobs eyes narrowed as he moved forward purposefully. Suddenly he caught sight of the boy. It was a stream. Cool. Clear. Edward was bathing in it, his skin glistening in the sunlight as it reflected his natural vampiric skin as well as the drops of water which rolled down his back. He seemed to glow.

Jacob held his breath, transfixed. The water only somewhat distorted the image of Edward's legs and backside. As Edward turned, the wolf sunk deeper into the foliage. From his position he could clearly see his body. His chest, abs, his hips and thighs, his…

***End Flashback***

"You were hunting me!" Edward exclaimed. "You're hunting me now…"

Jacob sent another image. Fantasy this time.

Edward gasped, his eyes wide.

Taking meaningful steps forward, the constant mental bombardment momentarily paralyzing the vampire, Jacob pinned his prey against the wall.

Breathing into Edward's ear, Jacob whispered his intent. "I can't stop Bella from going to you, so I'll let you have her. But…" he pulled a clawed hand against Edwards hip, digging in piercing the cold skin, "in return…" he tore the denim, pushing his hand down the jeans.

Edward pushed him away and in a moment Jacob had him on the bed, his hot mouth pressed against the smaller boy's. One hand around both of Edwards wrists, he held his arms above his head, pushing a knee between his thighs, effectively pinning him down.

Blood dripped from Jacob's lips and he licked it off. "If I can't have Bella" Jacob unbutton the vampire's shirt, "I want you."

Edward snarled and struggled beneath the wolf, his now bare chest heaving. "Fuck you."

Jacob grinned cruelly, the hand that had unbuttoned the thin cotton shirt now moved down to play with the button on the pale boy's jeans. He leaned forward biting Edwards earlobe before trailing his tongue along the shell of his hear whispering hoarsely, "Me...," he began to rub his palm against the bulge in Edwards too-tight pants, "or you?"

Edward hissed, his eyes shut tight as he struggled harder, only managing to push himself into Jacob's awaiting hand. He couldn't think. Jacob was using Edward's mind reading ability as an advantage. Images flooded his mind, scenes of him and that dog... He couldn't free himself from them. Every thought was telling him- showing him- what Jacob planned to do. Even as he tried to escape, the hand on his dick was so... warm. So hot. Every rub made him want more, every thought made him hard. After a while he had stopped struggling, his cock throbbing, pulsing uncomfortably in the rough denim.

The ginger looked at the boy above him lustily, panting. Jacob kissed him again and this time he didn't mind. The pink, soft tongue ran along the inside of Edward's mouth, rubbing against his own tongue. The taste of the wolf, filled his mouth. It was bitter... woody. He moaned and began to fight back. His tongue began wrestling with the others for dominance, neither giving in.

Jacob pulled back, panting, the need for oxygen overwhelming. He looked at his handiwork and smirked. Eyes lusty, wanton, lips swollen and red, breathing heavy and irregular. Edward Cullen, vampire heartthrob of Forks, Washington was a reduced to a mere puddle at the hands, and lips, of Jacob Black.

Quickly, Jacob pulled his own shirt off, and unclasped his own confining pants, before literally ripping off those of his victim. Edward made no move to escape.

Both boys were hard and throbbing. Complying to a mental instruction, Edward rolled over onto his stomach.

Jacob ran his large hands over Edwards ghostly pale ass, then, digging his claws into the boys hips he leaned down and ran his hot, pink tongue along the crack. Slowly he began to lap at the vampires asshole, rimming him ever-so-softly.

"God damn-it...!" Edward panted out, not wanting to give Jacob the satisfaction of making him into the wanton, obedient bitch.

The wolf smacked his palm against the soft skin of his ass with force enough to harm, or even kill, a human. "AHH!" Edward cried out. His once white bottom was now pink and stained with drops of blood from the punctures made from Jacobs unforgiving claws.

Jacob moaned loudly at the cry. Hearing his prey crying out in pain was almost enough to make him lose his cool, but He couldn't allow that to happen. Steadying himself, he rubbed his cock against Edward's asshole.

Edward couldn't hold back the involuntary puck of his hips. Suddenly he gasped as Jacob gripped his erection in his large, hot fist, pumping slowly.

Jake leaned forward, pressing his burning hot chest against the vampire's icy cool back. He licked and sucked on the crook of his victim's neck, tasting his soft skin. Pressing his cock between Edwards soft cheeks, rubbing him with one hand, he began to growl from deep within his chest.

Edward was at a loss. In his mind all of this was wrong. He hated Jacob. Wanted to kill him. He was in love with Bella. But... The feel of Jacobs hot chest against his freezing skin was irresistible. He wanted release.

Jacob groaned. "Do you want me yet?" Edward didn't answer.

The wolf raised an eyebrow and removed his hand from Edward's dick. The vampire made the smallest of noises and Jacob knew he had gotten his answer. Still he wanted to hear the words.

Licking his finger, lubricating it, he slowly pushed it into the cold boy's tight hole.

"Do you want me?"

Edward panted, his hips rolling back of their own volition. Still no answer. Jacob inserted another finger, then two. Three fingers teasingly pushing in... and out of the tight ass.

Biting back a moan that threatened to escape, Edward replied gasping "Ah... n-no."

Jacob grinned and thrust his fingers in harder, faster, rubbing his sharp claws against the underside of Edward's cock. It was only when the tips of Jacob's fingers contacted the right spot in Edward's ass that he got the response he wanted.

"FUCK!" Edward yelled.

"Fuck you?" He stroked the spot again.

"NnnnnGgg!"

The wolf grinned, his eyes sparkling with satisfaction. "What was that?"

"Y-yes..." Edward breathed.

"Yes what?" He pulled his fingers out.

"Fuck..."

He pressed his shaft against the boy's ass. "Fuck what?"

He looked over his shoulder, desperation flashing across his eyes.

"Fuck you?" Jake asked, feigning ignorance.

Edward hummed. The wolf took that as a yes.

The wolf positioned himself at Edward's entrance. Leaning up he whispered into the vampire's ear. "Say the magic word"

Edward swallowed. "Please..."

"Please...?"

"Fuck me..." the cold one whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I-"

Edward snarled, "FUCK ME!" He pushed his hips back and Jacob finally complied.

In the next second Jacob had his entire cock sheathed in Edward's tight ass. He thrust in and out with a speed unparalleled by any human. Jacob fucked the other boy into oblivion and Edward was right there with him, meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Jacob resumed the hand-job he had started and before long Edward was yelling and moaning.

"Harder!" he begged.

Jacob obeyed. He slammed his hips against Edwards, his balls smacking against his thighs, making a delightful sound.

Edward could feel himself close to release. He wanted it. Slamming his hips back as hard as he could, he cried out when Jacob slowed down.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked harshly.

"Ahh- SHIT!"

"Want what, now?"

Edward moaned in frustration, desperately trying to resume the previous tempo. "CUM!" he screamed.

"Beg."

The immortal half-turned, clawing at the wolf, "Fuck you!"

Jacob laughed a short, clipped, laugh and began thrusting harder. This time, his actions were uninhibited. Uncontrollable. Neither Jacob, nor Edward were able to stop themselves from coming together, nor did they care.

Edward felt himself stiffen, his balls tightening before he blew. He yelled loudly, muffling himself vainly in a pillow.

Jacob thrust frantically. His body moving on its own. Letting out a triumphant howl Jacob came deep inside of his partner.

Jacob collapsed onto Edward's back. Panting, he tried to come down from his orgasm.

After a moment, he pulled himself off. Edward, too, lifted himself up, rolling over onto his back.

He stared as Jacob dressed himself.

Jacob caught his eye and smirked, licking his lips. Kissing him with one last burning kiss he walked to the door. "Midnight tomorrow. Meet me at the edge of the forest."

With those words he left. The vampire slumped down on the bed, still naked and covered with a sheen of cold sweat. At least he wouldn't have to worry about fighting for Bella any more...

As the wolf drove off, Edward stood. Suddenly life had become a little more complicated.

The wind blew through the window, picking up the flower that had fallen on the floor.

Wolfs-bane.

Stupid dog.{


End file.
